As various types of electronic apparatuses have higher performance and more advanced functions, heat generating components in the apparatuses tend to generate a larger amount of heat. The heat generated from the heat generating component may affect adversely on the heat generating component or other electronic components of the heat generating component, and consequently may cause problems in operations of the electronic apparatus.
A heat conductive sheet for transmitting the heat generated from the heat generating component is disclosed in, for example, PTL 1 and PTL 2.
PTL 1 discloses a heat dissipating sheet having graphite, a protective layer, and a release sheet. The protective layer and the release sheet have respective protruding parts protruding in surface directions of graphite, and the protruding parts are joined to each other.
PTL 2 discloses a heat dissipation sheet in which an edge surface and both main surfaces of graphite are covered with a heat conductive adhesive agent.